


I'll See You at Midnight

by antagon1st



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, in a joking way, not really tho kenny just uses the f-slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antagon1st/pseuds/antagon1st
Summary: "Craig couldn't help but chuckle at the words that were about to come out of his mouth and how dumb they would probably sound, especially coming from him. 'You wanna be my boyfriend?' "





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to post this earlier, but my anxiety got to me and I convinced myself that it was awful and I deleted it, but I edited it a bit and now I'm posting it again because tbh fuck that. Let's see if I'll be able to keep it up this time lmao. It's a bit messy in the beginning but it gets better I promise.  
> Anyway, I got the idea for this while listening to Mirrors by PVRIS and I threw a couple lyrics from the song into the story (and the title). If you don’t know PVRIS you should check them out tbh.  
> I felt weird writing fluffy Crenny bc I feel like they wouldn’t be that kind of couple, but I like to think that maybe they would be sometimes, u feel me

Craig sat alone in his bedroom, eagerly awaiting the text that he was expecting from Kenny. The clock read 11:58 pm.  
  
They had been doing this for months now. Every Friday night, long after everybody else went to sleep and the town was quiet, Kenny picked him up in his rusty old red pickup truck and they spent the night together. Their ‘relationship’ had started entirely by accident, really. They’d both had one (or ten) too many drinks at a party one night and they had gotten into a fight. Craig had left with only a black eye and a bloody lip, but he'd ended up breaking Kenny’s nose. For some reason, he'd felt the need to apologize, given that he couldn't even remember what the fight had been about, so he showed up at Kenny’s house the next day to say sorry.  
  
He still remembered that exceptionally _weird_ day like it was just yesterday. He’d knocked on the door and Kenny answered it, Craig’s attention immediately drawn to the other male’s severely bruised and slightly swollen nose.  
  
“Hey, man,” Craig spoke, clearing his throat awkwardly. “...I’m sorry about your nose. I don’t really remember what the fuck we were fighting about but breaking your nose was probably pretty uncalled for.” Kenny said nothing, just nodded at him. “...It doesn’t look all that bad, though, really.” He added when the blonde didn’t speak.  
  
“Feels pretty bad,” Kenny remarked, laughing slightly. “Your face is pretty fucked up too, though, I’m sure we’re pretty much even.”  
  
“Dude, come on, I _broke_ your nose. I’ve gotten a million black eyes before, this is nothin’.” Craig replied, pointing at his own mild injury from the fight.  
  
“You braggin’ now?” Kenny chuckled, and Craig just sighed. “Seriously, it’s not a big deal. Trust me, I’ve gotten injuries _much_ worse than this. I don’t remember nothin’ from last night either but knowin’ me I probably deserved it.”  
  
“I just feel kinda bad.” Craig shrugged.  
  
“Didn’t know you were capable of feelin’ remorse.” Kenny joked, causing Craig to scoff.  
  
“Look, dude, can I just do somethin’ to make it up to you? You want me to buy you some Advil for the pain? Or just, _something,_ fuck, I don’t know,” Craig replied in a slightly annoyed tone. Normally, he wouldn’t give a shit if he hurt someone, but Kenny was one of the few people from school and the town in general that he actually didn’t hate, and he felt like a dick for fucking up his nose so badly, especially because he knew that his family probably couldn’t afford to pay the bill from the hospital visit, or pay to fill whatever prescription they had given him for pain meds.  
  
“You wanna come in?” Kenny blurted out randomly. “It’s pretty cold out here.”  
  
“Uh,” Craig raised an eyebrow at Kenny. The invitation had caught him off-guard, but it wasn’t extremely unusual. He and Kenny were at the point where they hung out enough that they could _almost_ be considered friends. “I mean, yeah, I guess.” He complied.  
  
There was an awkward sort of tension between them as Craig followed Kenny into the house and into his room, and when he closed the door behind them, Kenny then proceeded to push Craig up against it and kiss him roughly, right on the lips. Craig wished he could be that daring and bold. He made a noise of disapproval and pulled away, mostly out of shock. _“What are you doing?”_ He gave Kenny a confused look, though admittedly, whatever he was doing, Craig was kinda into it.  
  
“What, you want me to stop?” The blonde, who was still pressed up against him, replied, moving one hand down to unzip Craig’s jacket.  
  
“No no, keep going-” Craig said quickly. “Just, I mean… why? ”  
  
“Well, _you_ apologized to _me,_ ” The other male explained as he removed Craig’s jacket. “Now _I'm_ gonna apologize. By sucking you off.” (Though it had ended up going further than that.) Kenny shrugged, as if the answer should have been obvious, and as if this were a totally normal, not at all out of the ordinary scenario. He got down on his knees and began unbuttoning Craig’s jeans. “That alright with you?” He asked, and the raven-haired boy nodded, confused yet pleasantly surprised and at a loss for words, deciding to just let it happen. Kenny had never made a move on him like this before, but ever since Craig had come out as gay a few months earlier, Kenny would hit on him occasionally, so he wasn't entirely surprised. And it wasn't like he didn't find Kenny attractive. But seriously, though;  _what the fuck?_  
  
Craig remembered leaving Kenny’s house that night, his mind reeling, trying to figure out what the _fuck_ had just happened, and how him breaking Kenny’s nose had led to him getting laid. Not that he was upset about it.  
  
And then a one-night stand turned into something more when they decided that they very much enjoyed eachother's company. It started slowly, Kenny showing up at Craig’s front door about a week and a half after their first hookup, asking simply, “Hey, are you busy today?”  
  
To which Craig had responded with, “What, you wanna bang again?”  
  
“Well, no- well not _no,_ I mean we don't _have_ to. We _can_ if you _want_ to, because like- _wow,_ but I mean, do you maybe just wanna hang out or somethin’?” Kenny had replied. Craig remembered thinking it was kind of cute, how nervous the other male seemed to be. He probably didn't ever hang out with the people he hooked up with more than once, after he got what he wanted.  
  
Craig was hesitant at first, worried that if he spent too much time with Kenny he might start to hate him too; that was the case with most of the people that he surrounded himself with. But they started hanging out more, and eventually, it evolved into them seeing eachother every weekend. They had never bothered to put a label on it; never really talked about their relationship or what exactly it was. They were more than friends, but not quite lovers. And something about it just felt _special,_ whether it was because they were just _really_ good together, or because of the fact that they had decided to keep whatever it was that they were a secret; just between the two of them.  
  
Craig’s phone buzzed and only then did he become aware of the stupid grin that had formed on his face while he had been thinking about Kenny. He laughed quietly to himself as he looked down at his phone to read the text he had just received from the blonde;  
  
_‘hey fag, i'm here.’_  
  
Craig glanced over at his window to see that Kenny’s truck was in fact parked out in front of his house. He smiled again before grabbing his hat and jacket and heading outside to meet the other male.  
  
“Hey, Craig, what's up?” Kenny spoke when Craig reached the truck. He had the window rolled down, a cigarette dangled loosely from his fingers. Craig’s heart jumped at the way Kenny had used his name, in place of the usual “dude” or “man”.  
  
“Hey,” Craig nodded at him before opening the door to the passenger seat and getting in.  
  
“Where to this time?” Kenny asked casually.  
  
The friendly and familiar sound of Kenny’s voice was so comforting to Craig. Here with Kenny, in this old, barely still-functioning pickup truck, was the only place in the world that he truly felt welcome.  
  
“Hm,” Craig mused. “You pick.”  
  
“Alright,” Kenny nodded. He tapped at the steering wheel as he tried to think of a place for them to go. “...Stark’s Pond? We could hang out in the back of the truck, stargaze, all that gay shit.” He took one last drag from his cigarette before throwing it out the window.  
  
Craig couldn't help but laugh. “Let's do it.” He agreed. They drove off and there was a comfortable silence between them. They didn't need to talk. They enjoyed eachother’s company, even without any conversation. Craig watched Kenny as he drove, eyes focused on the road ahead. He could stare at him all day and never get bored; those lively blue eyes, the freckles that dusted his cheeks, the bridge of his nose that was still a little crooked from when Craig had broken it. He chuckled to himself at the memory and that's when Kenny caught him staring. He took his eyes off of the road just for a moment and glanced at Craig, offering him a warm smile that made Craig’s heart flutter. It was moments like this that had gotten him so _stuck_ on Kenny; the subtle glances exchanged between them that said all of the words they left unspoken.  
  
They arrived at Stark’s Pond a few minutes later and they exchanged another brief glance before they exited the vehicle.  
  
“I think there's some beer back here,” Kenny remarked as he made his way around to the back of the truck.  
  
“Awesome,” Craig replied, shoving his hands into the front pocket of his jacket and fishing out a pack of cigarettes. “With the week I've had I could use a drink.”  
  
“You say that every week,” Kenny laughed and shook his head. “You're bordering on alcoholism at this point.”  
  
“Ay, shut up and hand me a beer, McCormick,” Craig searched the rest of his pockets for a lighter to light the cigarette he was holding as Kenny climbed up into the back of the truck. “You got a light?” He asked when he discovered that he didn't have one on him.  
  
“Yeah, man, get up here.” Kenny motioned for Craig to join him in the back of the truck and he did, sitting down next to him and Kenny tossed him a lighter. He reached for the half-empty case of beer next to him and handed Craig a bottle as well, and grabbed one for himself.  
  
“Cheers,” Craig twisted the cap off of his beer and the two males clinked their bottles together before drinking. Craig set his bottle down next to him after taking a sip and finally lit his cigarette, taking a long drag and exhaling all of the stress from the past week along with the smoke. He felt Kenny’s eyes on him and he couldn't help but smile.  
  
Craig lived for the very rare moments when he was able to let his guard down and just be himself. And every moment that he spent with Kenny, he could always do exactly that. And it seemed to him as though it has always been that way. Craig wasn’t sure what it was about Kenny; how he had become so infatuated with the blonde in the first place, and why he was so easy to talk to; why he felt so comfortable and at ease when in his presence. But he did.  
  
Perhaps it was because of how laid back he was; his carefree disposition and the way he always seemed to know the right thing to say or do. Or maybe it was because of how _real_ he was. It was a well-known fact among everyone in South Park that Kenny had been through the very worst of the worst, and Craig admired him deeply for the way that he still somehow always managed to remain incredibly upbeat and ready to face whatever life would throw at him next, though he still maintained a healthy level of pessimism; never got his hopes up too high or expected anything from anyone. He was so wise; so bold. Craig couldn’t help but see life from a whole new perspective after spending so much time with Kenny. And maybe he wouldn’t ever admit it to anyone else, but he liked this new person that he was becoming. Around town he had always been known as the troubled, bitter kid. And he never minded it, because that's who he had always _been._ And his reputation protected him, in a way. It always kept people from messing with him.  
  
But over the past few months, something had changed in Craig. He no longer spent every second of his life wallowing in self-pity, convinced that the world and everyone in it were out to get him. Sure, he was still a certified pessimist; it was part of his personality and it always would be. But when he felt dead inside, Kenny made him feel alive. Made him feel not so lonely. In fact, Kenny actually made him not _want_ to be alone anymore.  
  
“So uh, how’s your day?” Craig asked Kenny, attempting to start up a conversation; something he wasn't exactly skilled at. Kenny usually did most of the talking.  
  
“Fine,” Kenny looked at him. “...better now.”  
  
Craig met Kenny's gaze, bright blue eyes stared into his tired, less intriguing brown ones and he felt an ache of longing in his heart that he'd never felt for anyone else before. Six months ago he would've scoffed and rolled his eyes at any mention of the word _'love',_ but now he was sure that that was exactly what he was feeling for Kenny, and maybe it was too early to say it but he didn't care and he didn't even hate himself for feeling it. And as the two boys stared at eachother happily in a comfortable silence, Craig tried to work up the courage to ask the question that he had been dying to ask for so long, but he hadn't because he cared too much. He never cared about _anything_ this much. Normally, he could just blurt out whatever was on his mind because he never feared the repercussions of his actions but this was different. So much different.  
  
"What's on your mind?" The blonde sitting next to him spoke up, inching his hand closer to Craig's and gently placing his pinky finger on top of his. The gesture was friendly and comfortable but not too intimate like holding hands would be. The subtle contact was reassuring yet maddening to Craig all at the same time.    
  
"You." He blurted out, glancing down at their hands and then back up at Kenny. His mind was off somewhere else but somehow at the same time it was only here. Only focused on Kenny. _Always Kenny._  
  
"Me, huh?" Kenny chuckled softly. He broke eye contact momentarily, taking another sip of his beer and Craig felt a subtle pang of disappointment in his chest due to the fact that he was no longer staring into Kenny's eyes. The feeling was strong enough to make him decide that now was the time to speak up.  
  
"What are we?" He asked finally, and Kenny's attention was back on him.  
  
"I dunno," The other male shrugged. "What do you want us to be?"  
  
Craig wanted to confess everything to him right then and there, tell him that he wanted Kenny to be his and only his, but he didn't want to scare away the only person that he had ever felt so strongly for so he maintained his cool facade and spoke as casually as he could possibly manage; "I don't know." He did know. He took another drag from his cigarette.    
  
"I'm thinkin' maybe ya do, though." The blonde replied, still staring deeply into his eyes. Kenny saw right through him like he always did. It's how he got Craig to start acting like himself around him in the first place. He assured the raven-haired boy there was no need to act like he knew what he was doing; because Kenny didn't know what he was doing either.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, I do," Craig admitted, laughing quietly to himself. There was no point in lying to Kenny, he always knew.  
  
"Well spit it out, Tucker." Kenny pressed on, and Craig extinguished his cigarette and tossed it out somewhere.  
  
Craig couldn't help but chuckle at the words that were about to come out of his mouth and how _dumb_ they would probably sound, especially coming from him. "You wanna be my boyfriend?" He asked nonchalantly with a shrug, as if it wasn't that important. As if his life wasn't depending on the answer to this one question.  
  
"Hm," Kenny nodded, acknowledging the other boy's question. It seemed as though he had been expecting it. He probably had been. "I gotta admit, I do like the sound of that." He smiled and Craig felt a wave of pure happiness and relief wash over him.  
  
"So, _boyfriends?_ " He asked, in a tone that might've been considered enthusiastic, at least for Craig, anyway.  
  
"Ah fuck it, dude, why the hell not?" Kenny laughed. "Boyfriends." He nodded in agreement.  
  
Craig wanted to jump up and down with excitement but instead he just remained seated next to his friend— _boyfriend._ And that was just as satisfying to him. "Alright. So do we like, shake on it, or what?" He joked. "I'm new to this."  
  
"How about I do this instead?" Kenny leaned closer to his new boyfriend and placed a hand on his cheek, planting a slow, soft yet passionate kiss on his lips.  
  
The feeling of Kenny's lips pressed against his own was easily Craig's favorite feeling in the world and it was something that he could definitely learn to get used to. When they parted, Craig could feel that his cheeks were warm, and probably red, and he silently prayed that it was dark enough outside for it to go undetected by Kenny. But of course, because they were so close to eachother in that moment, Kenny picked up on it.  
  
"Wow," Kenny remarked with a satisfied grin. "Is _the_ Craig Tucker, legendary stoic badass, _blushing?"_  
  
"Shut up, dickhead." Craig rolled his eyes, but Kenny pointing it out only made him blush even more.  
  
"You are so in _like_ with me." Kenny teased him. But Craig knew he was already in deeper than that. He was in love with this fucking idiot.  
  
“That's such a gay thing to say.”  
  
“You would know.”  
  
"God, you are such a dick, y'know that?" Craig laughed and Kenny scoffed, nudging him playfully. "I _hate_ you." Craig lied.  
  
Kenny responded simply by grabbing ahold of Craig's hand and lacing their fingers together, squeezing his hand gently and Craig wished that he would never have to let go.  
  
"Hate you too, asshole."


End file.
